


Asta The Research Subject

by AlexUzumaki



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta is too pure for this world, Blow Jobs, First Orgasm, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Muscle Worship, Test subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Saul had come to collect on what was promised to him, and he was going to get it. He was going to have his fill of a certain knights body til his scientific hearts content
Relationships: Asta/Sally
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Asta The Research Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this ended up being longer than I anticipated. I haven’t wrote a fic in like a year or two and once I started I couldn’t stop. I had to draw the line somewhere at the risk of one chapter being thousands upon thousands of words long. Depending on feedback I’m prepared to expand this past being a one shot, or at the least make it a multi series work :)

“ _597 grunt 598 grunt 599 grunt 600_! Ok that about does it” The young black bull member said after hopping to his feet. On a rare day off for him and his team, he decided to spend it doing what he does/loves best: strength training. He just finished 2 reps of 600 one armed push ups for a total of 1,200 push ups. Being the magicless anomaly that he is, he prided himself on perfecting his body to make up for his lack of magic. It was an unusually warm day so he worked up more of a sweat than usual, liquid glistening off his chiseled pecs as he wiped his brow. “Wow! My biceps have gotten so huge! If I keep up this pace I’ll be as big as Captain Yami someday!” The ash blonde said with stars in his eyes as he flexed his muscles. “Alright time for 1,000 sit ups!” He declared to nobody. As he started the next workout in his regimen, his inability to pick up on the mana of others led him to being unable to tell when he was being watched. Unknown to him, an ex terrorist on parole had eyes locked on his prey. “Oh Asta my darling, we’re going to have so much fun” the bespectacled young man said with glee. “ **Dark magic item: poison knockout sphere**!” He yelled as he tossed the object in Asta’s direction. “191, 192- huh? The heck is this thing?” He said as he picked up the curious object, observing it in his hand. The moment he did though, he was shrouded in purple gas. “COUGH COUGH COUGH! What the hell is thissss…….” before he could finish processing what just happened, he found himself unable to keep his footing. Staggering and unable to keep his eyes open, he fell to the ground unconscious.

  
  


********************************************************************************

  
  


“Wakey wakey, sleepy head! Rise and shine!” A loud and shrill voice suddenly jarring Asta out of a deep sleep. “Huh wha- is it time to feed Captain Yami’s beasties again?” The young black bull member groggily asked aloud, a deep yawn quickly following. As his senses started coming to him, he realized he wasn’t in his cramped but cozy little room in the black bulls headquarters, but some sort of strange laboratory. “Ah! What the hell is this place?!” The boy yelled hysterically as he examined the creepy room before him. Test tubes and beakers with a variety of colored chemicals laid out on a table, giant incubator-like tubes with funky green liquid flowing in them. He tried to get the hell out of this creepy place but found that he couldn’t move. Closer observation saw him completely bound hand and foot to a hard wooden chair, in nothing but his underwear yet! His washboard abs and hard pecs completely on display. 

Just as quickly as he started to freak out in typical Asta fashion, he settled down when his eyes finally rested on the figure before him. Light reflecting off his captors glasses, the person standing in front of him was none other than the lunatic scientist Saul. Saul was one of the top dogs in the eye of the midnight sun before he was ultimately betrayed. Certain circumstances eventually led to them fighting side by side against the reincarnated elves, with the knights ultimately winning the long battle. In lieu of a long jail sentence he was given community service. But that was neither here nor there; what Asta wanted to know was why the hell was he tied up half naked like this. He wasn’t the shy type, but even he had to blush when looking down at his exposed body.

“Asta my dear, so glad you finally decided to wake up! I was going absolutely bonkers with anticipation waiting for you to wake up. I tried waking you up myself, but nothing short of the world ending could’ve accomplished that, ha ha!” He snorted aloud. Asta failed to see what was so fucking funny. “The hell Saul what’s the big ideal?! Lemme to!” Asta demanded. “Nuh uh uhh, no can do Asta! You said that if I helped you magic knights and start using my research for the good of the kingdom I could do whatever I want with your body so long as it wasn’t lethal or painful; no take backs!” He said with a lustful grin on his face, drool trickling down his mouth. _Ah crap I did tell this guy something like that! Why don’t I ever think these things through?!_ He mentally cursed himself. It was just something stupid he said in the heat of the moment; he hadn’t actually planned on following through with it! Damn it all to hell, there was no way he was gonna let this pervert do God knows what to his body; he was making a break for it! With his muscles, breaking out of these restraints should’ve been nothing short of child’s play, or so he thought. He found himself struggling to break his bonds. There was something off here; he flexed and strained but found himself unable to put any real strength into his attempts.

“No can do Asta, I’m afraid struggling won’t help you” the man practically sang. “I figured you’d try to run away, so I took the measures of whipping up this little beauty” he said as he pointed to the chair that held the boy perfectly in place. “I took an old magic canceling detention center chair that the magic knights used to detain prisoners and reworked it so that it’d sap a person's physical strength. Now without magic or the brute strength you’re famous for, you’re completely helpless” he said with creepy lust filled eyes. “How I've wanted this sexy mysterious body for so long now; this unusual body without even a shred of mana” he said as he looked over his prey. Asta had worked up a good sweat during his workout and he had quite a sexy musk coming from him; he leaned down and ran his tongue over the boy's neck. He can still taste the sweat; it had a remarkable taste to it that Saul found absolutely delectable. He began to run his hands all over Asta’s taunt body, worshiping the ripples in the boy's remarkable muscles. Asta shuddered as he was being felt up. Saul wrapped his hands around his biceps and gave them a squeeze. “Wow they’re absolutely hard!” The scientist said in amazement; those one handed push ups definitely weren’t for nothing. He then diverted his hands attention to the boys marvelous pecs, making sure to get a good feel. He felt them throughly, going over the ridges when his hand brushed over the boys erect nipples. “Ooh you’re nipples are so hard! They’re completely pointed!” He said as he gave them a good twist that made Asta groan.

He was beginning to feel strange. He hated how his body was getting felt up like this, but there was something else he was starting to feel, and it wasn’t exactly disgust. Whatever he was feeling was making his cock twitch. He hated to admit it but the more his nipples were played with the better he began to feel. Saul, satisfied with how the boy’s nipples feel, he ran his hands down his defined abs. “Christ! Nobody should be allowed to have abs like this!” He said hysterically. A perfect 6-pack made completely of muscle; not an ounce of fat to be found. It was like they were chiseled by hand out of stone. Asta couldn’t take much more of this: he felt himself becoming more and more strange. Every touch against his flesh sent signals to his nether regions. He could feel he was starting to get hard. “Cmon Saul enough already! Haven’t you done enough?” The bound youth complained. “Enough?” The scientist looked up, tearing his eyes away from the perfect abdominals before him. “I’m just getting started! And my prize is just a bit lower hehehe” he said with a low chuckle as he positioned his hands along the seams of his underwear. Asta was a bit simple minded but he wasn’t dumb; he knew exactly what was coming next. “Saul don’t!” Pleas fell on deaf ears as the scientist yanked his underwear to shreds with just one hand, his plump cock and big balls springing free. 

Asta was completely blushing ear to ear now. He was a little on the short side, something that constantly gets him on the receiving end of Yuno’s jokes, but he had quite the respectable member on him. 8 inches in length about 5 inches in width, nested with a thick bush of black pubic hair. “Eheheheheh absolutely delicious” Saul said at the nice piece of meat before him, eagerly reaching out to grab it. “Ah” Asta moaned. No one had ever touched him down there before, and he only did when he had to piss. Saul wasted no time and began stroking him to complete hardness. “What are you doing?!” The boy yelled in shock. “What does it look like? How am I gonna find out about your DNA if I don’t get a sperm sample first? Now be a good and cum for me, k? Pretty please” The scientist begged as he kept pumping him. “The hell are you talking about, sperm and cum?! You’re making me feel weird cut it out!” Asta whined. Growing up as a sheltered orphan in a church, Asta was more than a little naive. Sexual things about the body were completely foreign to him, as he and Yuno left to become magic knights before the old man had a chance to teach them about those things. He’s no stranger to erections but he never understood why his penis would randomly get hard and stiff. He freaked out whenever it happened, and since jerking off was out of the question, he’d just tire himself out with more strength training.

“Oh wow! You are a rare breed indeed! Magicless on top of being absolutely ignorant to the wonders of the body! This is going to be good for the both of us. I’m about to give you heaven!” He yelled just as he took the boy's throbbing cock into his mouth. “Ahh!” Asta exclaimed, taken aback at the sudden action. _The hell is this madman thinking, putting my dick in his mouth like that, and why does it feel so fucking good?_ Asta thought to himself. He tried to fight back against the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling, but it was no use. He’d never experienced something as intense as this, and he was hopelessly at Saul’s mercy. Saul suddenly takes the boy's length out his mouth in a gasp. “Whew! Damn Asta it’s a good thing I have no gag reflex; this big dick of yours is completely filling up my mouth I’m barely taking it all!” He declared as he continued jerking him off with his hand. Asta was starting to pant, his abs contracting as his breath became more and more haggard. He could feel something building up, like pressure in his lower abdomen. “Saul enough already. I feel strange, like something is about to come out, stop it!” Asta begged. “Ooh you’re about to cum? Go on, let it all out! Don’t be shy!” The scientist encouraged with glossy eyes as he sped up his hand on the boys meaty length. “Stop it let me gooo!” Asta demanded one last time before his cock erupted. His eyes rolled back as thick white ropes shot out from him, covering the scientist’s face and hand in his spunk. Even after Asta wasn’t able to shoot anymore Saul kept stroking him, his cock extra sensitive from his release. Every spurt was important research material to him and he was going to milk every last drop from this marvel before him. 

“So” the drenched man started as he licked Asta’s cum off his face. “How was your first orgasm?” He curiously asked the bound youth. Left panting after his intense release, all he could do was nod. All he’d ever done with his dick was piss out of it; never could he’d imagined that such pleasure could derive from it. It was ecstasy through and through. He almost felt bad that Yuno will never know of this amazing feeling. “I don’t fully get what just happened, but are you satisfied now? If so them get me the hell outta here” Asta demanded, his senses coming back to him after the high from his orgasm wore off. Saul jumped up and scurried off to the table to get an empty test tube, quickly trying to collect the boys precious milk. “HAHAHAHA what’s the rush Asta my love we’re just getting started! Your body is an unexplored temple and I intend to find all of its secrets. Don’t fret; we’re going to have a blast!” The scientist shouted with joy. Asta could feel his soul leaving his body. This was going to be a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
